


I Love My Soft, Strange Son

by FandomPrincessLover19



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Chubby Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Feeding Kink, Food mention, Implied Feedee Roman, Implied Feeder Patton, Insecure Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Insecurity, Just let Virgil have his snacks, Logan likes it and wants his boyfriend to be happy, Logic Sanders Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Remus is an asshole, Remus is being an ass about it, Self Esteem Issues, Top Logic | Logan Sanders, Weight Gain Mention, feederism, he deserves them, why wasn’t this a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomPrincessLover19/pseuds/FandomPrincessLover19
Summary: The past few weeks have been pretty stressful for the anxious side so he decides to distract himself with his favorite activity- snacking. But how will this affect his body? And his self esteem?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a feederism fic which involves food and Weight gain so you have been warned. Read the tags and enjoy!

Virgil didn’t notice the changes at first. The past few weeks had been pretty stressful and anxiety-ridden because Thomas was rehearsing for a role in an upcoming musical, planning some upcoming Sanders Sides and Awkward Adventures videos and getting ready for a family member’s wedding as well as a baby’s shower. This meant all of the Sides were working overtime: Roman with the rehearsing and video idea process, Logan with the schedule planning and helping Roman with videos, Patton made sure to keep everyone stress free and helped in any way he could, Janus made sure Thomas was still caring for himself and taking breaks when necessary, Virgil kept Thomas’ anxiety levels down and Remus...Remus was just there, doing what he does with no rhyme or reason. Virgil had a problem/habit of snacking and indulging in food when stressed or overly anxious so it was no surprise when he would grab a bag of chips when helping Roman and Logan with planning or munch on one of Patton’s homemade, freshly made pastries while watching Roman and Thomas rehearse to make sure there was no panic attacks. So Virgil didn’t realize what the food had/was doing to his body unto a few weeks later. The musical’s opening night was less than three weeks away, they were planing another Sanders Sides video within the next week, and they still have to help the upcoming friend’s baby shower so things are getting pretty stressful. Virgil was listening to Thomas practice in the living room with Roman and surprisingly Remus giving encouragement when the anxious side could feel his stomach rumbling. He was debating on what to have as a snack when he smelt vanilla and chocolate wafting downstairs. _Smells like Patton’s baking downstairs.  
  
_

While Virgil stress-ate, Patton stress-baked and would spend hours preparing and baking different versions of cakes, cookies, brownies, cupcakes, cinnamon rolls, etc. Virgil liked the moral side’s ‘hobby’ because it allowed him to be a taste tester for all the desserts. It took a few moments for Virgil to get up from his chair and a few eyes seconds to find balance. Virgil didn’t find anything weird. He just thought it was because he had been sitting down for quite some time and wasn’t use to standing.

Virgil walked downstairs to see the kitchen counters covered in half a dozen baking pans, the whole area smelling like a bakery. In the center of everything was Patton, wearing a cute puppy paw print apron, mixing a bowl of something chocolatey and humming along to the playlist he was playing. “Oh hi Virgie!” Patton’s bubbly voice broke through Virgil’s train of thought for he was too busy drooling over the baked goods especially these flowered tea cakes that looked amazing.   
  


“Oh hey Pat,” Virgil answered. “You okay? You seem to be stress baking.” The fatherly forgers frowned slightly before nodding. “Yeah, things have been pretty stressful so I decided to bake...” Patton said, gesturing to the spread of sweets. “Can you please be my taste tester? I’m tryin out some new recipes. Roman and Remus are helping Thomas, Logan is working on next week schedule’s and Janus is taking a nap. Will you help your pop out?” A small piece of Virgil wanted to decline but the scent of chocolate, vanilla and cinnamon was overwhelming so the typically anxious side agreed.

Part One of Chapter One is over. Expect Part Two to come out within a few days


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the saying ignorance is bliss? Well someone should have told Remus and Virgil that before they had a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two! Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far! 💖
> 
> Warnings: food is heavily mentioned, somewhat fat shaming, Remus is a dick, weight gain mention, my bad a** attempt at writing Remus, insecurity issues, self esteem issues

Durning the next hour and a half, Virgil taste tested and snacked on a dozen different desserts including a creamy chocolate cake, oozy lemon cream puffs, strawberry cream cheese cupcakes, cinnamon rolls and a vanilla and chocolate swirl brownie while scrolling through Tumblr. He liked looking at the fan works the Fanders made, even at the ships that weren’t true. Virgil and Logan were dating as well as Roman and Patton. 

“Sup, Daddy and Emo!” Remus’ loud and unique voice altered Virgil, who looked up to see the Demented Duke’s creepy, unnerving smile. “What do you want, Remus?” Virgil asked, swallowing the sample of raspberry hazelnut swirl puff and wiping away crumbs. “Nothing much. Just watching you and Patty-o fatten yourself up.” “What do you mean by that?” Virgil questioned, wrapping his arms around his body, feeling self conscious. Patton also stopped working on his latest creation- a double caramel fudge layer cake- to listen in on the conversation. The moral side looked nervous and was fidgeting with his apron. 

“Im just saying that you’re put a few pounds,” Remus explained, poking Virgil in his round and painfully full gut. The anxious side had unbuckled his jeans a while ago to make room for more of Patton’s baked goods. Now that felt like a mistake. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you were stuffing your face full of those sinful sugary shit.” Remus then scooped one of the lemon cream puffs, taking a bite of the sweet before continuing to talk. This time he focused the conversation on Patton, who had a look of guilt and nervousness. 

“Patty, you have a real talent for fluffing people up. First my whale of a brother, then the plump purple nugget over here. Who you gonna fatten you next? I volunteer to be your next pig. Being fed homemade treats until I ballon up like my brother? Sign me up.” Patton looked close to tears and was trying to ignore Remus’ words. Virgil was too busy chewing on that the Duke said. The anxious sides knew he would eat when he didn’t realized the true effects all the extra food was having on his body. Virgil then made the mistake of looking down. 

He could see his overfull stomach, heavy with baked goods lying on his chubby thighs. He could barely see his feet, just the tips of his toes. Virgil looked at Patton, who was continued to be focused on by Remus. “Is...is that true...?” Virgil asked, desperate to hide his tears and the truth: he was getting fat and no one had said a thing. 

That explained why his clothes felt tighter and clung to him more durning the past few weeks, why his jacket was feeling less empty and it took more time to buckle up his jeans (he just blame the laundry/shrunken clothes), why the others gave him looks at dinner/meal times. The realization hit Virgil instantly. He immediately got up and almost fell over, this time the anxious trait knew it was from an increase in weight and not an extended sitting position. 

“Virgil...” Patton called out, also holding back tears but failing. He also tried to grab Virgil’s hoodie but it just encouraged Virgil to leave faster, running up the stairs to the safety of his room. He noted that certain areas of his body especially his lower waist parts seem to jiggle, increasing his speed. 

The second he was in the privacy of his room and slammed the door. Virgil broke down into full-on sobs. Remus’ words and the cold, hard truth twisted I his stomach like a knife to his gut (which was starting to feel the effects of the overindulgence from all of the baked goods) He could heat soft knocks and someone desperately but he just ignored them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile. My dumb a** decided to work on some extra works when I still haven’t finished the works here. Expect the next chapter in a few days. All comments and kudos welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan hears what happens and heads to his boyfriend’s room to talk about his new added ‘fluff.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead, just lazy and forgot to update. Thanks to @gibdaanklez for reminding I still have a unfinished fanfic

Logan had just finished with his workload for the day and was heading to the kitchen when he heard loud shouting from downstairs and muffled screams. The kitchen was covered in baked goods, Patton was crying and was arguing with Remus, who just stood there with a shit-eating grin. 

“What’s going on here?” Logan questioned, the two of them instantly pausing. “Nothing Logie!” Patton instantly wiping away tears and putting on a fake smile while Remus bluntly told the truth. “Daddy’s mad because I told Virgil he was fat and now he’s being a bitch about it.” “Remus!” “What? That’s basically the truth.” Logan tuned them both out to properly understand what Remus said. 

He knew about the increased stressed workload that lead Virgil to snack more along with the effects the food had on the anxious side’s body. Logan actually quite liked the extra padding Virgil gained especially since it went to his thigh, hip and stomach areas, making it great for cuddles. The logical side had always wanted to discuss this further with his boyfriend but never found the right opportunity or didn’t want to damage Virgil’s self-esteem. Now he had to do damage control while also trying to explain his side of the situation.

“Whatever, Patsy. You’re just mad because it’s the truth.” Logan tuned back to the conversation to hear this and watch Remus stroll away to the door that lead to the Imagination, leaving Patton trying to wipe away tears and preparing to start dinner. “Patton, are you alright?” The two sides have never gotten along (they have often butt heads and argue on what was best for Thomas/another side) but were slowly building a platonic relationship after Virgil started dating and Logan went to his now boyfriend’s best friend. 

Patton was considering lying but told the truth. “I was testing some new recipes and asked Virgil to be my taste tester and so I kept giving him sweets but then Remus came and told Virgil that I was fattening him up and then Virgil ran to his room in tears and....” Patton blubbered as tears roll down his face. Logan was a bit uncomfortable since he was never good with emotions but was soon able to get Patton to calm down and continue on. “Remus accused me of fattening up Virgil but...” the moral side looked extremely guilty and whispered “But it’s somewhat true.” 

Logan questioned this and Patton explained. “I know about Virgil’s eating...issue and I should done something more productive... but I didn’t want to! Virgil always looked so happy when he’s eating, especially when it’s one of my pastries. He was always so gloomy and moody before we officially accepted him. I didn’t want him to ever be like that again.” The logical trait nodded. “While I can understand what Remus said about you ‘fattening up’ Virgil, I can see you just wanted Virgil to be happy. This seems like a misunderstanding. I’ll talk to Virgil and explain everything.” Patton wiped away his tears. “Thanks Lo.”

The moral side started putting away the pans of leftover baked goods while also getting ingredients for dinner. “Do you wanna help make dinner? Or do you want to talk with Virgil first?” Patton asked, putting some chocolate chip banana muffins into a Tupperware. “I think I’ll wait until dinner time. It will give Virgil some space and me some time to come up with a way to bring this topic up in a comfortable manner.” Logan explained, watching the fatherly figure gather up ingredients. “What are you making?” “Pasta,” Patton explained. “I’m hoping it might cheer Virgil up.” 

The two were silent in the meal making process. Patton making the main course and Logan working on sides until Roman strolled into the kitchen. “Hello my love,” he said, giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. “Hi Roman!” Patton replied, giggling as Roman spooned Patton’s neck. Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was happy for his friends’ relationship but they showed a much more public display than him and Virgil (cuddling in their rooms, private walks in the Imagination, under the table hand holding) 

While working and watching the romantic couple, Logan took note of what Patton told him about Remus’ claims. Just like Virgil, the creative trait was also gaining a bit of extra pounds but the extra padding spread out evenly. He didn’t eat as much sweets as Virgil but eat a generous amount of food his boyfriend gave him along with exercise. Unlike the anxious side, Roman actually like his plump body, especially with his boyfriend all over him. Once he was done with his share of the meal, Logan headed to his boyfriend’s room after giving his some time to himself. But now it was time to talk

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to spilt this into three parts so I don’t write this all in one night so this is a work in process


End file.
